Son of a Death Eater
by Piper Redfern
Summary: This is a journal that Draco keeps during his years at Hogwarts. This was inspired by Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit by She's a Star, although it does not coincide with her story. T for future chapters, may change to M at a later date. Please R&R!
1. The Nerve

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter. Unless I will eventually turn into JKR, I also highly doubt I ever _will_ own any part of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Malfoy Manor**

**September 1, 8 am**

I'm leaving to go to Hogwarts today. I wish I didn't have to go. I'd much rather go to Durmstrang, but Mother won't hear of it. She gave me this journal, hoping it would cheer me up. Do I look like someone who wants to waste their time writing in a journal? What kind of moron would do that?

Don't answer that.

I loathe being sent to Hogwarts. Not only is that moron Dumbledore the Headmaster, but Crabbe and Goyle actually somehow made it into Hogwarts. How, I have no clue. I doubt they even know how to read. At least they have size. I can command them around and have them beat up whomever I choose. I overheard my father saying that the youngest boy in the Weasley family was also accepted. Honestly, they're a disgrace to purebloods. I am fortunate enough to have never had to meet them. Shouldn't be too hard to spot them; a grouping of too many kids wearing second-hand clothes. Honestly, that family is no better than Mudbloods.

I hope I don't end up in his house. He'd most likely end up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. From what I've heard from Father, I doubt he'd be put in Ravenclaw. Not smart enough, I'm sure. I wouldn't mind being put in Ravenclaw, but of course, my father expects I'll be put in Slytherin. Unless I want to be banished from the family fortune, I suppose I should wish to be placed there.

Damn it. The bloody house-elf Dobby has packed the wrong things. I must inform Father so he can properly punish him. I swear, I wouldn't mind giving him some clothes, just to be rid of the twit.

The house elf, not my father.

**Hogwarts Express**

**11:10 am**

I've heard a rumor that someone famous is attending school this year… Harry Potter! On one hand, I should hate him. My Father had much more status and strength when Lord Vo… when You-Know-Who was in power. But yet, I also awe him. A one-year-old boy, defeating the Dark Lord? What power he must have! I think I'll try to befriend him. Father would love it if I did that. With any luck, he'll be put into Slytherin. I must try and find him, before he makes any friends…

**11:15 am**

That insolent little no-good Muggle loving son of a Mudblood! Did you know that it's the same boy I met when being fitted for my robes?

Of course you didn't. I didn't have you then, nor have I told you about that encounter.

Would you believe that the worthless piece of trash not only declined my generous offer of friendship, but also insulted me in the process? The nerve of him; he's already made friends with that no good Weasley. Both of them attempted to challenge us; as if they'd win. It was unfortunate that there was this huge rat they have that is trained to, upon command, attack innocent bystanders. I'll be writing to Father about this!

**11:18 am**

On second thought, I won't. I'll be given a good long lecture (and then some) of how I'm a disgrace to the Malfoy name. As if I don't hear that often enough at home.

**11:19 am**

Not that I care, mind you. I am proud to carry the Malfoy name.

**11:45 am**

Though it'd still be nice to not always have to earn my keep. After all, I'm only a child still. I should not be held accountable for all the responsibilities my father tries to push on me. That's what the house elves are for.

**11:47 am**

Not that I'm a wimp or anything. Just why should I do things when I can summon a house elf to do it for me?

**11:50**

I'm defending myself against my journal.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has taken me so long to update anything, including this! First I had alot of things going on in my personal life, and then I was busy, and then writer's block! But I'm already a good way through Chapter 3, so hopefully I can post that soon as well.

Don't forget to R&R! I know the style is a little different, what with the time it has been, but I still like knowing when I do a good job and where I need to improve.

* * *

**Slytherin Dormitory**

**11:15 pm**

The Sorting Ceremony was… stupid. I couldn't wait to see what we'd have to do, and then, to my disappointment, all we had to do was sit on a stool and let a smelly threadbare hat tell us where to go. As you can tell, I was sorted into Slytherin. Father will be proud, though I highly doubt he expected anything else. I still can't believe that hat touched my hair! I had to run my hands over my head once I sat down to smooth it back out. Hair is very important in our family. All of the family has-

Ok, I'm done rambling about the hair in my family. Though I think I have the best hair in my immediate family, if I do say so myself.

Speaking of (or rather, writing of, or is it about?) sitting down, you won't believe who I had to sit next to during dinner! Slytherin's ice-cold ghost, the Bloody Baron! With him sitting next to me, I could hardly enjoy the crude dinner they gave us here. Honestly, I wonder why my mother pushed so hard for me to come to Hogwarts. Surely I would be much more in my environment at Durmstrang? Even Father was pushing to send me there.

Anyway, classes start tomorrow. I can't wait for Potions; Professor Snape happens to be very good friends with my father, so no doubt that class will be fairly easy for me. I am loathing Astronomy, though. We have to be up there at midnight on Wednesdays. How do these lowly teachers expect us to be able to do our Astronomy homework, and then wake up feeling perfectly rested the next day? Ok, so I guess we could do a spell of some sort, but it seems a bit unnecessary when I could just as easily get a full night's sleep.

No, I'm not whining. I'm just concerned for my health.

I'm going to bed now.

**11:30 pm**

I wasn't whining.

**11:31 pm**

Oh shut up.

**Great Hall**

**7:00 am**

Why I'm up this early, no one knows. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep to actually attempt to maintain my full night's rest, so, I decided to head down here early and eat some breakfast. If nothing else, it may make the teachers appreciate me as an early riser. Father already told me he fully expects me to make the highest scores in my class, so I better start out on the proper foot. I better keep an eye out for troublemakers. A good way to suck up to a teacher is to let them know when someone is breaking school rules. Of course, I can't turn in my own Slytherin classmates; we'd lose points so quickly, even though troublemakers abound in this House.

As for last night; I wasn't arguing with you, I was telling myself those things. I just felt the need to establish that in the same form of communication in which I had originally been expressing my thoughts, which would be in you. I do have to say that it's been nice having you around; I should thank my mother with more gratitude. I'm no longer alone here now that you're with me.

Draco, you're telling this to a book. And now addressing yourself in third person, in writing no less.

I think I'll go eat breakfast.

**Slytherin Dormitory**

**10:00 pm**

It's been a long day. And sucking up to Professor McGonagall is impossible, so I'm not sure how I'll do in that class. I was relying on my family's good name (and a good compliment or two) to get me through my classes. Looks like I'll actually have to focus on that class. Though she did turn her desk into a pig. I couldn't even change a matchstick into a needle! Wonder how long before I can transfigure people? I'd love to transfigure Father into something; maybe a cute little cat.

I did not just write that.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was boring. Not that I'm actually going to need that class anyway; Father will be starting to teach me curses and other Dark Arts when he feels I am ready. I hope he'll start teaching me after this year! I'd love to be able to use an Unforgivable next year; who would think of a second year being able to use one!

However, I must inform Father that the food here really is second rate, if that! Though I'm sure for the Weasley family, these meals are a huge feast. I bet they only get to eat a roll each. They're a disgrace to witches and wizards, honestly! However did their father find a wife!

Then again, how did Father manage to convince Mother to marry him? I've asked that before, but I usually was disciplined. I've long given up finding out how they got together.

He probably had to drug her.

**10:30 pm**

Not that my Father isn't a catch; Mother should be proud to have the Malfoy name.

**10:32 pm**

Not that I think my Father is good-looking; I don't look at males that way. Not that I look at females like that either.

**10:35 pm**

But I didn't mean that he isn't good-looking. I just don't think he is.

**10:37 pm**

I'm giving up on trying to explain myself to you. No matter what I say, you'll still be thinking otherwise.

**10:39 pm**

Not that you think.

**10:40 pm**

I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you're stupid. I just mean you're inanimate.

**10:42 pm**

I'm apologizing to my journal.

**10:45 pm**

I take back my apology! I shouldn't have to apologize to you! What you think doesn't matter. You're mine, and you will think and do what I want you to! Just because I tell you to!

**10:48 pm**

I mean, really, who do you think you are, questioning me? I mean, you're so lowly and beneath me! I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you! I'm throwing you in my trunk where you belong!

**10:50 pm**

You lowly being of cloth and paper!


End file.
